fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Batman v Superman (rewrite by RC-0407)
This is a rewrite of batman v superman by RC-0407 (talk). It's not exactly finished. But I am active working on it. Batman v Superman (RC-0407) project page Write the first paragraph of your page here. a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a a Pre-movie Hook Hopeful heroes Alfred moves the limosine into a empty alleyway. Tragedy and life skaking motivation Write the second section of your page here. Exploitation Alfred a Lois a Funeral a Build up Write the second section of your page here. 1st Climax "The hesitant hero and the misguided villian" Write the second section of your page here. 2nd Climax If you wont kill him. I will. - The desperate Lex Luthor Batman, Superman and Wonder Woman team up to fight the super-human monster Lex Luthor. End Bruce Wayne stands next Jason Todd's grave. There is a calm rain outside his umbrella. Everything is clean and nothing alike the smorking city of Matropalis. There is some sign of Bruce finally showing some emotions other not rage. Then. As the sky starts to clear. A figure in red and blue appears. It's a bird. It's a plane. It's superman. Or perhaps friend, coming to say hello. Lifting his head slightly. Bruce greeted him with a small smile. Post credit scene General description Action and dialogue Behind the scene *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=f4JwDrr-_B8 *https://dccomicsextendeduniverse.fandom.com/wiki/Battle_of_Metropolis *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Z9SK0Jhk7Pw&t=570s *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Qj4nEYQA9ks *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=bsfSe_4z2v0&list=PLd7v7nQLQGwJzC5vK8kPcWlO5Vdmm4Yuu&index=7 *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=u1FGxb2YlnY&t=26s *https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=iKEGPTd5VQg Write the second section of your page here.(https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Kiqkc2rsUQs) Author endnotes Personality In-movie character change Out-of-movie character change Plot Ideas Other viewpoints * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=en4UCgOHUkc&t=622s * https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ALHJI0Zqweo&t=117s Character act Batman The apperance of Superman has given Batman a feeling of powerlessness. He desperately wants to do things he CAN'T. # He wants the power to save earth from the unstoppable Superman. #* Yet he is initially unwilling to trust any outsides. # He wants to do everything by himself. #* Even though the two people around him is proof that even he hasn't won everything by himself. # He wants to always be in control. Because he thinks is the only one that can do everything right. #* Which means that he often won't listen to good ideas from others. #* But on some level deep down in his head: admits he that Jason keep him reasonable. # He wants to save everyone. Victim and perpetrator alike. So that no one will ever feel the same pain as he did. #* But without Jason to keep him from been consumed by darkness, would he devolve into a homicidal animals which can't even follow the most basic elements of his code. (No kill rule) #* This hypocrisy comes from the fact that he is blinded by the hate and anger from Jason's murder. #* In the end he realizes that he made a mistake. Batman learns that there is value in having friends and colleagues. Everyone can help each other. And learn from them. But they have want it them self. Rorschach from Wacthmen, is pretty similar. But Batman is pulled back from the darkness.(Side note: Batman is hurt by the death of Jason Todd.) Superman Superman has his ideals tested by both Bruce Wayne and Lex Luther. But he knows why he is right. And won't succumb to the same darkness as the two man. In the end, he reach out to them. And Bruce the hand of an angle. Lex goes completely insane, rather then admit his mistake. Wonder Woman Priseness Diana learns that stubbornly following your belief without thinking about the value and cost, is a path to destruction. She sees how Bruce blindly follows his ideals without thinking about them. Karl proves that remembering why you think something is just as important what you think. And that it's not to late to turn around. # Her belief is that humanity are not worth saving. Because she thinks they can't. And yet Superman proves that the battle is not lost. Lex Luther Young Lex Luther believes that there isn't a problem that he can't overcome. But these heroes are not like his father. He murdered his abusive father. Now he want to destroy this new threat. (The irony is that they are only problems, because he thinks they are.) Anyway: He thinks that letting people in power destroy each other will make his life easier. Yet his grows ever more desperate as he realizes that he is only making things harder for himself. In the end makes he the choose to turn into a atrocious monster rather then accepts that he can't win every time. "Stand still, your little bat. You can't win. I am stronger then you. I am faster then you. I am smarter then you. And do you know what? I think I am richer then you. While you are fighting in a hallowing costume. And throwing a bunch of bat shaped boomerangs. Have I ascended godhood." "I'm not trying to beat you. Just stalling." Mercy